Finding
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: last year at hogwarts is over hermione is studying in spain but is worried she wont do well on her own can she find herself and love too
1. prologue

A/n: this is my first harry potter fic it might be a little OOC enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think just so you know it's a GWHG fic I wouldn't put her with anyone else

-Pessi.Rom

Prologue

" Hermione hurry up or we'll miss the end of the year dinner!" Ginny yelled running out of patience.

"Go ahead and go Gin I'll meet you there " Hermione said

Ginny relunctly headed for the door pausing a moment

"I guess ,but hurry up. "

Ginny said as she slipped through the open portrait door and disappeared from sight. Hermione couldn't believe their last year at Hogwarts was finished they wouldn't be returning. she thought back to all the adventures her harry and Ron had experienced during the years. From the incident with the troll first year ,to the defeat of voldermort in the beginning of sixth year.Thinking about that day made Hermione want to cry. Ron had gotten critically injured and Harry had almost died .

"Get it together Hermione its all over now " She said to herself.

It didn't feel like it though. The events still haunted her ,but she would never tell harry and Ron about her disturbing dreams. she didn't want them worried about her, especially Harry .He had gone through enough and didn't need her burdening him with her pain, that was one of the reasons they broke up. She and harry had started dating secretly at the end of fourth year.

To hide it from Ron ,Hermione pretended to be infatuated by krum to keep suspicions about her and Harry down.They came out in the open about their relationship in the middle of their fifth year ,when Ron found Hermione comforting harry after the death of Sirius. Ron was okay with it,which wasn't the reaction they expected, then continued saying that him and Lavender had secretly dating.

When things got to much for Harry they mutually agreed to call it quits . Now harry would go off for auror training, Ron was moving to the states to work in ministry of magic , and Hermione had been accepted to a school in Spain called W.N.M or wizard/witch school of new magic. Where she would study in new types of magic and potions ,the trio was to be separated . Hermione would miss them so much,.she would also miss Ginny.They had become very close over the years, she was like a little sister to Hermione .

Hermione snapped her self out of her thoughts ,and went to join her friends in the great hall. The same great hall where they shared so many memories .This would be the last time at the Gryffindor house table.

"Hermione over here! "

Ginny called motioning Hermione to sit next to her. She finished up her food in silence,Ron and harry didn't seem to notice the mood she was in .They were chatting about there upcoming training with Seamus, Neville and Dean. She drank the rest of her pumpkin juice and headed back to the common room.

"What's wrong with me ,I should be happy why am I so sad " Hermione said to herself

"Your sad because this will be the first time your out on your own ,no Mum , Dad ,Harry or Ron to help you "

Her conscious replied. Hermione knew deep down that it was true, but she didn't want to believe it . she didn't know it yet but she had a lot to face and figuire out about herself and how she wanted to live her life .

* * *

A/n: What do you think , reviews and constructive criticism always appreciated please no flames,the hurt more than help a writer

-Pessi.Rom

* * *


	2. first day in spain

Chapter 1: first day in Spain  
  
Hermione had just arrived onto the campus of W.N.M. . After getting  
  
her schedule she headed up to what was to be her dorm room .she was  
  
both excited and nervous to meet her roommate. She was right out the  
  
door she opened it and was surprised to find she had arrived before her  
  
new roommate. She set up her things and lay on her bed thinking of her  
  
schedule and getting right into her school. She thought about her  
  
summer. She had spent June and July with her mum and dad and in  
  
august she stayed at the burrow. It was sort of chance for the trio to hang  
  
out before they went there separate ways. They had so much fun, bill  
  
had invited them all to see some of his dragons (at a safe distance of  
  
course) and the twins tried out some of there new products from there  
  
joke shop on Ron , ignoring Hermione's complaints. Deep down she  
  
knew she shouldn't even bother to nag the twins molly Weasley would  
  
take care of that even though they were adults they still feared mrs.  
  
Weasley when she was vexed at them. It was hilarious the way they  
  
would stop their antics and put on innocent faces. She missed the  
  
burrow and the way she felt at home there she missed Ron and Harry.  
  
Flash back:  
  
" Ill miss you guys promise you'll owl me everyday " she said smiling at  
  
her two best friends "don't worry mione we just hope you wont forget us  
  
while your in Spain" Hermione was in tears "I would never forget you  
  
two you're my best friend nobody in Spain can replace you two plus I'll  
  
come to the burrow on holiday I promise" with that said she hugged Ron  
  
and kissed harry on the cheek " goodbye harry goodbye Ron. And she  
  
hoped on the train that would take her to Spain.  
  
End flash back  
  
She brought herself back to the present when she heard a voice, someone  
  
was saying something to her "huh what?" Hermione turned around and  
  
saw that a sandy brown haired girl with hazel eyes was speaking to her  
  
"oh sorry I was a bit spaced out what did you say" she asked the girl  
  
"I'm ginger Ann macey your roommate you can call me Annie "  
  
Hermione nodded and realized ginger probably was waiting for her to  
  
tell her name "I'm Hermione Elaine granger you can call me mione or  
  
lainee " she said remembering the name her grandfather used to call her  
  
before he died "nice to meet you lainee " she said extended her hand  
  
Hermione shook it and they both stood there not speaking until  
  
Hermione decided to ask Annie a question to break the awkward silence  
  
" so Annie where are you from tell me about yourself ." " Well I'm 17  
  
going on 18 in a month .I'm from California I have two brothers  
  
Michael and Morgan twins, there 15 and a sister Hannah she's 11. She's  
  
a first year at hogwarts .my mums a witch she's lonely now all of us  
  
kids have gone off to school but I'm going to visit her on winter holiday,  
  
and that's all you need to know about me. Oh wait there is one more  
  
thing I'm not a surfer girl or anything like the stereotype of a California  
  
girl in fact I don't even like the water I rather curl up with a good book  
  
by the fire and I'm fascinated with muggle music and television " she  
  
ended telling about herself and turned to Hermione to speak about  
  
herself " well I'm 18 from London England I have no siblings and my  
  
mum and dad are both muggle's I love to read and am also into muggle  
  
music and television. What's your favorite show and type of muggle  
  
music " she asked Annie " umm I'll have to say friends is my favorite  
  
show I just love Joey and the gang and for music I like all types except  
  
the one they call country its not to my liking " she said laughing as she  
  
thought about the country songs she heard she couldn't understand a  
  
word the singer sang "what about you lainee " Hermione thought about  
  
it for a moment "I like friends too but my favorite show is a muggle  
  
cartoon called the Simpson's its hilarious as for music I like the same  
  
as you country's okay but I would go crazy if I had to listen to it all day"  
  
(a/n: I hope I'm not offending anybody who likes country with my  
  
dislike of it this is the only time I will bad mouth country I promise) she  
  
said giggling . Which made Annie giggle and their giggles became really  
  
loud laughter till they were on the ground rolling "stop my stomach  
  
hurts " Annie said between laughing. They calmed down after 10  
  
minutes of laughing. Hermione's face was beet red but Annie's face  
  
stayed its caramel complexion "what were we even laughing about "  
  
Hermione said once her breathing was back to normal "you know I don't  
  
even remember " Annie answered.  
  
So far her stay in Spain was filled with laughter and more laughter with  
  
her new friend. After Annie set her stuff up they went downstairs for  
  
dinner where they were welcomed by the professors and enlightened  
  
about the schools rules. Then she and Annie went back to there dorm  
  
and Hermione wrote to harry, Ron and ginny about her first day while  
  
Annie wrote to her mum and siblings . She was really excited about the  
  
next day when classes would start her and Annie had two classes  
  
together and was just as eager for the next day's lessons as Hermione  
  
was. She never thought she would find someone who was just as  
  
determined as her towards school, though Annie was a little more  
  
sociable then Hermione which she would later find out .  
  
A/n: I hope you liked this chapter sorry its short but the chapters will get longer s the story develops more you'll see soon how George fits into this story I just had to put a chapter about her life at school first I wil try to update as soon as I can I have three other stories : tinted love, friendly love and unlikely love as you can tell im a romantic hence the name anyway ive rambled for to long thanks to thalia poet , NumberOneNightOwl and chiney for reviewing and I hope you continue to read my story Don't forget to review -Blue 


	3. party

A/n: this chapter takes place about a month after the last one Enjoy -Blue  
  
Chapter 3: party  
  
"Bye professor lynch see you on monday. " Hermione said as she exited  
  
her advanced curse class. She had had a great month at W.M.N. Her  
  
classes were great she had become really close to Annie. Life was pretty  
  
much great. Annie had been telling Hermione about her older male  
  
cousin Alex and today he was coming to visit her at the college and they  
  
were going to a Halloween party thrown by a girl named may. " Annie  
  
when is Alex getting here " she asked her friend as she slipped into there  
  
dorm room "he should apparate in at about seven its six thirty now so  
  
you've got thirty minutes to get ready" Annie answered " but I thought  
  
the party was at 9: 00 why is Alex coming at seven "she asked puzzled  
  
"oh I thought we could have dinner first you never know what could be  
  
in the food at a party especially a wizard /warlock party " Hermione  
  
nodded " I guess your right. Do you like my costume " Hermione was  
  
wearing a blue leather body suit blue boots and gloves and she had ears  
  
on the top of her head and a tail" who are you supposed to be "Annie  
  
asked puzzled by her costume " I'm cat woman from the American  
  
muggle cartoon Batman don't tell me you've never heard of Batman"  
  
she said " ive heard of Batman lainee but your wearing the wrong color  
  
here let me fix it " she said as she pulled out her wand and turned the  
  
suit black "now your cat women you had the wrong color " Hermione  
  
nodded . Just then an owl flew through the window a landed next to  
  
Annie and stuck out its leg "its from Alex " she said as she opened the  
  
parchment " he cant make dinner but he says he'll meet us at May's  
  
party " Annie said " that's too bad but at least we have more time to get  
  
ready " Hermione said giggling "lainee" Annie said pretending to be  
  
shocked and ended up giggling right along with Annie " I guess I better  
  
put my costume on I'm going to dress up as a punk muggle " she said as  
  
she used her wand to make her costume . She spiked her brown wavy  
  
hair had piercing on her ears lip eyebrow and navel and a Chinese print  
  
tattoo on her shoulder. She was wearing red fishnets black tank top and a  
  
short black shirt with black heels which she enchanted to keep her up  
  
right since she couldn't walk in them without the charm" so lainee what  
  
do you think " she said turning herself around " damn Annie all the guys  
  
will be all over " she said shocked at how great her friend looked " oh  
  
stop lainee you know the guys will be all over you including Alex he has  
  
a thing for brunettes " she said with a devilish grin on her face "well I'm  
  
not a brunette tonight I died my hair black and I'm not going to this  
  
party to hook up with anyone I'm going to have fun partying without  
  
any complicated stuff" Hermione said going from normal to serious" all  
  
right I wont bother you about boys anymore even though I think you  
  
don't want to get involved with anyone because your still in love with  
  
the famous harry potter " she said " what happened to not talking about  
  
my love life " Hermione said "well I lied and you know what I said is  
  
true "Annie said with a smirk on her face "shut up Annie " Hermione  
  
said as she threw at pillow at her which started a pillow fight " uh hem "  
  
a voice said Hermione and Annie turned around to see a tall boy in a  
  
spider man costume "Alex " Annie screamed as she ran to hug her  
  
cousin "what are you doing here " she said "well little cousin did you  
  
forget about my visit " he said "of course not its just that you owled  
  
saying you wouldn't make it for dinner did you not " she said puzzled "I  
  
did send the owl but that was two hours ago I went to the party and  
  
didn't see you so I decided to pop over here " Annie and Hermione's  
  
jaws dropped " are you serious " Annie said "I didn't even notice how  
  
much time has passed we should get going may hates it when guest  
  
arrive late " Hermione nodded" I just have to get one thing Alex why  
  
don't you and lainee have a chat I'll be right back " she said purposely  
  
rushing out of the room . Hermione and Alex just stood there in silence  
  
until Alex broke the silence "so lainee how is it living with gin she's a  
  
riot isnt she " hermione nodded" yeah she's hilarious . I like your  
  
costume Spiderman , one interesting movie I have to say " Alex nodded  
  
"I even had my voice modified to sound like peter Parker " he said "  
  
what does your real voice sound like " Hermione asked curious she sensed something familiar about Alex but couldn't see why since this  
  
was the first time meeting him. Before he could do the spell to change  
  
his voice back Annie appeared in the room "did you tell lainee anything  
  
bad about me " she said joking to her cousin then turned to Hermione  
  
"don't believe a word he says it's all lies now lets go " she said and they  
  
apparated to the party.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey lainee, Annie you made it and who is this charming man I haven't  
  
seen you on campus before are you new are you single " that was the  
  
welcome they got from may (who was dressed as the muggle form of a  
  
witch pointy hat and black robes) when they apparated into her parents  
  
beach house " hey May " Hermione and Annie said but they were  
  
ignored because May was too busy chatting up Alex " lets go see who  
  
else is here "Annie suggested. Hermione nodded then followed Annie to  
  
where the main party was " lainee May over here " there friends Ashley,  
  
Jordan, meg, mike, cindi, Jason and Annie's boyfriend Jeremy "hey  
  
guys great costumes " Hermione said " yours is great too lainee " cindi  
  
said " yeah you look hot lainee "mike said which caused meg to hit him  
  
"how can you say that in front of your girlfriend " she said feigning hurt  
  
" come on meg my Spanish queen you know you're the hottest girl here"  
  
mike said as he kissed "oh get a room" Hermione said irritated and  
  
jealous of her friends mushiness . After meg and mikes mini scene some  
  
music was put on and one by one the pairs of her friends went off to  
  
dance leaving Hermione sitting at a table alone watching her friends  
  
dancing and having fun "is this seat taken " a voice said behind her . she  
  
turned around to see alex in his spiderman costume " oh hi alex no you  
  
cant sit here everyone else is dancing " she said letting a bit of her sad  
  
emotions down "why aren't you out there with them " he asked puzzled  
  
that such a gorgeous girl was sitting alone "I don't know I don't feel like  
  
asking anybody to dance I guess . why are you over here I would have  
  
thought a gorgeous guy like you would have girls lined up to dance with  
  
you " hermione couldn't believe she had said that aloud it was weird  
  
how she just blurted out things in front of him" I'm flattered lainee as to  
  
why I'm not dancing is that the only girl I want to dance with is you  
  
seeing how the others are to snobby and conceited how can you be  
  
friends with that may character I was lucky to get away from her " he  
  
said chuckling but hermione didn't hear what he said after he said he  
  
wanted to dance with only her "so lainee do you want to dance or not ?"  
  
he asked interupting her thought "dance sure " she said as he took her  
  
hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
A/n: so what do you think do you like Alex don't worry this is still going to be GW/HG I'm not sure when I'm gonna post the next chapter ill try to post it as soon as I can don't forget to review  
  
-Blue 


	4. familar arms

Chapter 4: familiar arms  
  
Alex took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor "I love  
  
this song " Hermione said when the DJ put on her favorite song  
  
Haven't we met? Some kind of beautiful stranger  
  
You could be good for me  
  
I've had the taste for danger  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Heaven forbid  
  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger  
  
Alex kept his eye on her while they danced "there's something  
  
familiar about her I just cant put my eye on it " he thought as they danced  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song  
  
To know you  
  
Is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
To love you  
  
Is to be part of you  
  
I paid for you with my tears  
  
And swallowed my pride Beautiful stranger...  
  
Beautiful stranger...  
  
If I'm smart then I'll run away  
  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger  
  
I looked into your face  
  
My heart was dancing all over the place  
  
I'd like to change my point of view  
  
If I could just forget about you  
  
To know you  
  
Is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go  
  
And everybody knows  
  
I looked into your eyes  
  
And my world came tumbling down  
  
You're the devil in disguise  
  
That's why I'm singing this song to you  
  
To know you  
  
Is to love you  
  
You're everywhere I go And everybody knows  
  
I paid for you with my tears  
  
And swallowed my pride  
  
Beautiful stranger...  
  
Beautiful stranger...  
  
"You're a great dancer Lainee " Alex said as the song ended and a  
  
slow one came on. Alex took Hermione's hand and placed it on his  
  
shoulder then placed his own hand on her waist. Hermione thought  
  
she would feel strange and nervous but she felt warm in his arms  
  
they felt familiar as if she had been wrapped around them once  
  
before but she couldn't have this was the first time she was  
  
meeting him she knew nothing about him but felt connected to him  
  
the song ended." wanna get something to eat " Hermione asked  
  
Alex. He nodded and they headed over to the snack table. There  
  
were all sorts of snacks set up chocolate frogs every flavor beans  
  
candy corn other candies pumpkin juice crackers and muggle food  
  
too "what are cheetos " Alex asked confused about the muggle  
  
chips "there a salty muggle snack very cheesy and good you  
  
should try one" Hermione said "ok" Alex said hesitantly reaching  
  
for the plate" mmm these are good " Alex said taking a bite and  
  
sampling some more "there also very addictive " Hermione said  
  
laughing as Alex piled more and more on his plate. "Excuse me for  
  
a moment " Hermione said as she went to find the bathroom "hey  
  
lainee" Hermione turned around in surprise to see Annie "Annie  
  
you scared me "Hermione said catching her breath "I saw you and  
  
Alex out there you two look so cute together" Annie said in a baby  
  
voice "shut up lainee" Hermione said " so what do you think of my  
  
charming cousin" Annie asked "he's really funny and sweet "  
  
Hermione said dreamily "I knew it was a great idea to invite him"  
  
Annie said "Annie was this a set up " Hermione asked suspiciously  
  
Annie just stood there with a smirk on her face "what did I say  
  
about meddling in my love life " Hermione said with a frown on  
  
her face "so it doesn't matter you like Alex and I can tell he likes  
  
you by the way he was eyeing you "Hermione blushed when Annie  
  
said that "whatever I'm going back out to the party and next time  
  
id appreciate it if you didn't try to set me up but thank you  
  
anyway" Hermione said with a smile as she left the bathroom  
  
when she got back to where Alex was he asked her to dance again .  
  
Hermione and Alex danced until they couldn't dance anymore so  
  
Alex told her some jokes "Alex your so funny" Hermione said  
  
laughing at his latest joke "alright witches party's over next party  
  
is Christmas" may said as she ushered the guest towards the fire  
  
place where they would floo home but some just apparated back to  
  
the dorm or where ever they were coming from. Annie had already  
  
left with Jeremy so Alex apparated with her back to the dorm they  
  
ended up outside her dorm room" this was really fun" he said  
  
"yeah " Hermione agreed "so lainee do you um wanna go out  
  
sometime " he asked a little nervous ""um sure when " Hermione  
  
replied startled that he wanted to ask her out "how about Sunday  
  
are you free Sunday " he asked crossing his fingers that she'd say  
  
yes " yep I'm free Sunday what time "Hermione said after flipping  
  
through her appointment book "how about six " he said. Hermione  
  
nodded in agreement "I'll see you Sunday then " Hermione said  
  
turning to enter her apartment. She stopped and turned around  
  
lifted up his mask a little bit and kissed him "good night" she said  
  
as she ran into her dorm room leaving a stunned Alex behind the  
  
door. Once inside she bumped into a stunned Annie "Annie were  
  
you eaves dropping " Hermione asked her roommate "no .I.  
  
just forget it yeah I was eaves dropping so you've got a date "  
  
Annie said teasing Hermione "yeah big deal " Hermione said  
  
trying to conceal her excitement "did he kiss you before he left  
  
because there was a little bit of silence " Annie inquired " no I  
  
kissed him ' Hermione said "you did are you serious, lainee are  
  
you feeling alright its not like you to do something so spontaneous  
  
with out thinking about it first " Annie said feeling Hermione's  
  
fore head " oh stop it Annie I don't know why I kissed him it was  
  
just an impulse I just melt when I'm around him , I feel like ive  
  
known him forever but we just met today am I making any sense  
  
Annie " Hermione said confused that all these emotions were  
  
coming out "no lainee it makes perfect sense your in love "  
  
Annie said "what no I cant we just met " Hermione said doubting  
  
her feelings "so what its love at first sight lainee " Annie said like  
  
it was as clear as day to her what was going on. Hermione had no  
  
idea that Alex was feeling the same way.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fred I'm back you missed a great party " George said to his twin  
  
as he entered there apartment " well your lucky I owed you a favor  
  
or I would have been the one at the party while you watched the  
  
shop " Fred said paperwork in his hand "so how's ginger holding  
  
up I cant believe are little cousins in college " Fred said. George  
  
was caught up in thoughts about lainee he didn't even hear his  
  
brothers question until a few seconds later" sorry Fred she's fine  
  
and she's going by Annie now " he said " Annie isn't that her  
  
middle name. She did always like it better than ginger " Fred said  
  
but again his brother was in a daze " so what happened at the party  
  
"Fred said "what do you mean it was a party with food, music and  
  
people " he said not wanting to tell Fred yet about lainee "come on  
  
George I'm your twin I know when something's happened plus  
  
you've got a really goof grin on your face which means you've met  
  
a girl who is she what's she like how'd you meet" Fred asked all at  
  
once. George knowing he couldn't fool his brother decided to tell  
  
him everything about this girl he had suddenly fallen for "well her  
  
name is lainee uh. I don't know her surname, she's really sweet  
  
with gorgeous eyes a great kisser and she's Ginger's roommate "  
  
George said eyes glowing as he thought about her "wow she  
  
sounds great does she have a sister " Fred asked enviously "I'm not  
  
sure but I can find out we have a date Sunday and this time I get to  
  
see her with out a costume " he said trying to picture what her face  
  
looked like "what do you mean George you haven't seen her face  
  
how do you know if she's beautiful" Fred asked " because I could  
  
see her eyes and they were gorgeously hazel " George said with a  
  
happy sigh "I believe dear brother that you're smitten" Fred said  
  
A/n: what did you think you didn't expect Alex was really George did ya don't forget to review I'll update this weekend or next week and if you were wondering the song featured in the story is beautiful stranger by Madonna -Blue 


	5. surprising date

Chapter 5: surprising date  
  
"Maybe this... No, too prissy, how about this? I don't know." It was  
  
Sunday and Hermione was trying to figure out what she would wear for  
  
her date, with Annie along to help. "I've got it. Why don't you wear  
  
this?" Annie said holding up a babyblue tee and a mini jean skirt. "Oh,  
  
it's perfect, but what about shoes?" Hermione said. "How about these?"  
  
Annie said pointing to a pair of blue sandals. "Great. Thank you so much  
  
Annie!" Hermione said hugging her roommate. "No problem, Lainee. I  
  
know you haven't had a date since Harry." Annie said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Annie!" Hermione said throwing a purple sweater at her friend.  
  
Hermione gathered up her clothes and went to take a shower. Fifteen  
  
minutes later she wrapped herself in a towel and slipped out of the  
  
bathroom. "Lainee! Alex just owled!" Annie called to her when she  
  
exited the bathroom. "What did it say?" Hermione yelled back. "He said  
  
that he had some stuff to finish up at work so he can't pick you up, but  
  
he'll meet you at the restaurant." Annie said. "Ok thanks. I'm going to  
  
get dressed now." Hermione said closing the door of her room. She got  
  
dressed and went to find Annie. "So what do you think?" she asked,  
  
turning around in a circle. "You look great except for your hair." Annie  
  
said. "What's wrong with my hair?" Hermione asked, shocked. When  
  
Annie handed her a mirror, she looked into it and saw that her hair was  
  
in an out of control frizzy mess. "What do you suggest I should do?"  
  
Hermione asked. "Sit down and I'll take care of the rest." Annie said  
  
conjuring a hair salon chair and beckoning Hermione to sit in it.  
  
Hermione did as she was told as Annie fixed up her hair and applied just  
  
enough make up. Not too much though. "There, all done." Annie said as  
  
she handed her a mirror to see the result. "Oh Annie! It looks great!  
  
Thank you so much! I can't believe I was going to go out with my hair  
  
like that." Annie had straightened her hair and put it in a French twist  
  
with blue barrettes to match her clothes and shoes. "Well, I better get  
  
going I'll see you later Annie." Hermione said. "You have to promise to  
  
tell me everything when you get back." Annie yelled before Hermione  
  
apparated to the restaurant.  
  
********  
  
"Hello Miss, welcome to Chateau de Pierre do you have a reservation?"  
  
the host asked. "Um, yes, sort of. My name is Lainee?" she asked. She  
  
couldn't believe that she forgot to ask Annie what Alex's last name was.  
  
"Ah yes, monsieur Alex's date. He is at table three. Marie, please escort  
  
Madame Lainee to table three." he said to the hostess. The hostess  
  
beckoned Hermione to follow her. They walked through the restaurant  
  
until they came to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. The  
  
table had an embroidered tablecloth with red candles sitting on top.  
  
Hermione sat down and the hostess had turned to leave when Hermione  
  
called out to her. "Excuse me, Marie, but did Alex say when he would  
  
be arriving?" she asked. "He should be arriving shortly, Madame, would  
  
you like me to bring you some bread or a drink while you wait?" the  
  
waitress asked Hermione. "No thank you, Marie, I'm fine." Hermione  
  
said. Marie went off to help another customer. Hermione waited for ten  
  
minutes then twenty. She kept glancing up and at her watch. "Looking  
  
for me?" a husky familiar voice said behind her. "It's about time."  
  
Hermione said turning around to face Alex. "George?" Hermione said  
  
surprised to see her best friends brother. "What are you doing here? Not  
  
that I'm not happy to see you, but I'm kind of waiting for someone. A  
  
date actu-" Hermione started to ramble but George cut her off. "I was  
  
going to ask you the same thing I'm waiting for someone too and I think  
  
you're at the wrong table." George said politely. "Are you sure? Because  
  
the hostess said that this was the table my date reserved." Hermione  
  
asked confused. "There must have been a mix up or something. What's  
  
your dates name?" George asked. "His names Alex. I don't know his last  
  
name though, I met him..." George stopped listening as his jaw dropped.  
  
This couldn't be. Was Lainee, Hermione? Maybe there was another  
  
Alex? He couldn't believe it. What if Hermione was Lainee? He  
  
couldn't believe his luck. He had fallen in love with Hermione in the  
  
summer after fifth year. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard  
  
someone calling him. "Hello? George are you in there?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh sorry 'Mione what were you saying? George asked snapping out of  
  
his thoughts. "I said this can't be your table because the hostess said it  
  
was reserved for Alex and your name isn't Alex. What is your dates  
  
name? Hermione stated and asked. "Her name is Lainee, though I don't  
  
know her surname either." Now it was Hermione's turn to drop her jaw.  
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Hermione said not believing that Alex was  
  
George. But how could he be? He's George, not Alex. It might just be a  
  
coincidence. "'Mione, are you ok?" George asked seeing the distracted  
  
look on her face. "I'm fine, its just that... um... the guy I'm supposed to  
  
meet knows me as Lainee." she said. George was only slightly shocked  
  
since he had an idea that it was her. "But how did you come up with  
  
Lainee?" George asked confused. "Well, you see, it's what my  
  
grandfather used to call me. It's short for Elaine which is my middle  
  
name." Hermione said remembering her grandfather again. "Oh,"  
  
George said "I can't believe I didn't know it was you at the party. I guess  
  
since you did have a mask on, and the Hermione I know wouldn't be  
  
going to a party, she would be studying." he said with a smirk. "Very  
  
funny, Weasely. I have fun sometimes. So what's with Alex? Where'd  
  
you get that name?" Hermione asked, curious as well. "Well my dear  
  
cousin Ginger has a thing for middle names and since my middle name  
  
is Alexander, she calls me Alex." George said. "So how are you two  
  
related anyway?" Hermione asked. "Well, my mum and her dad are  
  
siblings and her mum is also my mums best friend." George explained.  
  
"Cool." Hermione said. "I knew we didn't expect to be going out with  
  
each other, but since we're here, we might as well eat." George said  
  
motioning a waitress towards their table. "Yeah, we might as well, but  
  
one thing; don't tell Ron or Harry that I kissed you." Hermione said as  
  
they received their menus. George was kind of disappointed that she  
  
wanted to deny their kiss she had to feel something cause she kissed him  
  
but her feelings were probably gone now that she knew Alex was really  
  
George. "Ok, I won't tell them. Wouldn't want Ron or Harry to try to  
  
kick my arse." he said laughing till he saw the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"What?" he asked confused. "You shouldn't use that type of language  
  
around a lady George." she said, pretending to scold him. "Sorry,  
  
'Mione." George said starting to apologize. Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"I was joking, George! You should have seen the look on your face!  
  
See? I can be funny." Hermione said giggling making the red haired boy  
  
blush. 'She's so beautiful, I wish I could kiss her again.' George thought  
  
as they left the restaurant. "What do you want to do now?" Hermione  
  
said once outside. "Do you want to go dancing or to a movie or  
  
something?" George asked looking down. He couldn't believe he was on  
  
a date with Hermione Granger. "Umm... actually, neither. I forgot I have  
  
an exam tomorrow. I've got to go we can hang out the next time you  
  
visit Annie, or you can just owl me." she said. "Oh, ok. I'll see you later  
  
then unless you want me to apparate with you to the dorms." he asked,  
  
hoping she'd say yes. "Um no, I'm fine. I'll see you later." she said  
  
giving him a friendly peck on the cheek and apparating back into the  
  
dorm.  
  
A/n: I hope you like it sorry its so short I promise the next chapter will be longer , id like to thank Alexandra and phoenix for review the last chapter your reviews were greatly appreciated and a special thanks to my beta Jana if it wasn't for her this story wouldn't be very readable Don't forget to review  
  
-blue 


	6. B day party at the burrow

A/n: hi I know its been forever since ive updated but I had a bit of writers block and other issues but here's a quicksummary to refresh your mind on what happened in the past chapters

**recap:**_ Hermione moved to Spain for school ,after hogwarts .she becomes good friends with her roommate Annie ,they go to a Halloween party where they are joined by Annie's cousin Alex they hit it of and he asks her to dinner where there is a bit of confusion and she learns that Alex is really George Weasley they continue their dinner and end the "date" with a kiss on the cheek from Hermione _

A/n: if you need a more thorough recap go back and read well here's the new chapter set a month later

Chapter 6: birthday party at the burrow

" lainee ,are you done yet "

Annie called out to her friend . who was getting dressed

"I'm coming right out"

she said putting the final touches on her hair and exiting her room .

"so who else is going to be there"

Hermione asked. they were going to the burrow to celebrate the twins and Annie's birthday .

" well my mom can't come cause she's working but Mike , Morg(Morgan) and Hanna are coming with special permission from the headmaster Lupin at hogwarts (Dumbledore retired and Lupin took his place) , some of my other cousins are coming too "

Annie said

"that's great I can't wait to meet them, but what about your dad"

Hermione said grabbing her purse

" I wouldn't know the last time i talked to him i was 12"

"oh"

"but i'd rather not think about him... so you ready to go"

Hermione nodded she knew annie would open up about her dad when she was ready ,and with a pop they apparated to the burrow.

&&&the burrow&&&

Hermione and Annie had just apparated into the kitchen at the burrow when they were ambushed with a hug from Molly Weasely .

" happy birthday Ginger-Ann , hello Hermione dear how's school treating you "

molly said after she released the girls from her death grip hug

" I'm fine Mrs. Weasely,schools great"

"thanks Aunt Molly " Annie said giving her aunt a kiss

" its about time my favorite cousin who shares the same birthday as me arrived "

Fred said coming over and hugging Annie

"happy birthday kiddo "

he said

" happy birthday to you Andy , and don't call me kiddo I'm 18 now only three years younger than you "

Annie said laughing

"Andy ?"

Hermione said confused

"its short for Anderson , my middle name"

Fred said

" what are you guys doing standing here in the kitchen ,come join the party"

George said walking into the room . they all headed over to the living room except Hermione who wanted to get a drink of water . just when Hermione was about to leave the kitchen George appeared and blocked her way

" what are you doing George "

Hermione asked

"you didn't wish me a happy birthday "

George said pouting

"happy birthday George, now would you move out of the way"

Hermione said getting annoyed

" no"

George answered

" and why is that "

Hermione asked

"because that wasn't a proper birthday wish , you left something out"

George said with a smirk

" oh really did I "

she said smiling

" yeah you did "

George said inching closer to her . Hermione smiled then she kissed him . it was a long passionate kiss then she broke away

"is that what you wanted "

she said with smirk

" that's exactly what I wanted"

he said

"do I get a kiss ,its my birthday too"

Fred said entering the kitchen . Hermione went up to him and kissed him on the cheek

" happy birthday Fred "

she said then walked back over to George who put his arm around her

" I was hoping for one like you gave George but that's good too"

Fred said but stopped when his brother started to glare at him

" calm down George I was just kidding but you might want to tone it down if you want to keep your relationship a secret still your lucky it was me who walked in and not mum or worse harry or ron"

Fred said

"Harry? Harry's here "she said moving away from George . she hadn't seen Harry in awhile last she heard he was on an assignment she rushed out of the kitchen to say hi to her best friend who was also her ex-boyfriend leaving a confused George standing with Fred

**George's POV **

it kind a upset me that Hermione ran off like that sometimes I wonder why she's even with me , sometimes she seems like she wants to be with me other times I think she still has feelings for harry because of her wanting to keep our relationship a secret from everyone except Annie of course and fred who accidentally found out. I remember when we both realized our feelings or rather admitted them it all started the third time i came to spain.

_&&&flash back&&&_

_" bye Annie I'm going to meet George"_

_"ok, later lainee"_

_hermione was meeting george at the local club la paloma española or spanish dove . george had been working to have a branch of his and freds joke shops in spain and he had to go to spain to oversea things and while he was there he would hang out with hermione, when he was done doing buissness. through his visits they had gotten close plus they owled each other frequently they became fast friends but neither would admit there was something more._

_she apparated outside of the club and walked in . she scanned the room people were dancing all around she spotted george at a table when he waved and she walked over to him ._

_" hey"_

_she said hugging him_

_" hey,yourself "_

_he said as she sat down._

_" how was your meeting today"_

_" it was great , everythings almost complete , i just have to sign a few things then i'll leave everything for sergei to take over and i won't need to come back here untill its built"_

_"oh"_

_Hermione said she really enjoyed spending time with him when he came to spain and now he'd have no need to come back now that every thing was settled with his buissness there.  
_

_" whats wrong"_

_" nothing, wanna dance"_

_"sure "_

_george said he'd been spending enough time with her to know that even when she said nothing was wrong and he knew there was its was better not to pry . he got up and took her hand . they went out onto the dance floor and danced to the music._

**_Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you _**

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

_hermione felt like it was just her and him dancing oblivious to anything and anyone else.just like it was everytime they danced._

_**'cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time I knew  
We were meant to be as one** _

**Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you**

**And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight  
**

_**'cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one **_

And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight

_the song ended and a slow one came on she put her arms around him and he put his hand on her waist she wanted to kiss him. but this was george her best friends brother who had somehow become her bestfriend too.it wouldn't work between them even if he felt the same way she lived in spain, he lived and worked in london ._

" what are you thinking about"

george asked seeing the look on her face.

"nothing"

" it's not nothing Mi i know you somethings bothering you"

" really its's nothing ,i think i'm going to get something to drink"

she said walking away from him and towards the bar. george had a confused looked on his face as he stood there alone then he followed her over to the bar.

" i'll have aorange daiquiri"

"a daiquiriMi you don't drink"

george said appearing behind her

" there's alot of stuff that you don't know about me"

" can we talk outside"

"after my drink"

" forget it um...i have to go anyway early meeting"

he said checking his watch. she watched him leave wishing she had said something .

the next day she felt really bad and decided to go see him where he was having his meeting. she walked in and asked the reciptionist if george was there and was told he was in a meeting and that she could wait for him.

"escuse mí yo busco George Weasley "

"él está en una reunión le hace quiere esperarlo"

" sí gracias"

she waited about ten minutes then she saw him walk out and walk right past the waiting room she was in. she got up and went after him.

"george!"

" Hermione, what are you doing here "

"I uh came to see you"

_" Mi i'm sorry about yesterday i shouldn't have pressured you tell me what was wrong"_

_" no, i'm the one who should of apoligized , i should have just told you the truth"_

_" um,I really would like to hear what you have to say but I have another important meeting maby we can meet up tonight"_

_" i can't i have a class, what about tommorrow"_

_" no good, i've got another meeting "_

_"um, how about the day after"_

_" i'm going back to london..."_

_"oh"_

_" but we can meet up before i go"_

_"ok"_

_"Sr. weasley allí le esperando"_

_"gracias tendré razón allí, Mi i gotta go i'll owl you so we can meet up ,ok"_

_"yeah "_

_she said as she watched him walk off._

_**two days later**_

_"lainee ,you've got a letter, its from alex"_

_" really!"  
_

_hermione said taking the letter from Annie._

_" whats going on with you two"_

_" what do you mean"_

_" you know what i mean lainee are you two together"_

_" no we're just friends, though i wish we were more"_

_hermione said though saying the last part in her head_

_"if you say so , so what did he write"_

_" he want's me to meet him at café con leche"_

_"i love that place are you meeting him now"_

_" yeah i'll bring you back a fresa pastel (strawberry pastry), i know they're your faveorite"_

_" really thanks lainee i got a class so i'll see you later and i wan't details"_

_" details of what"_

_hermione said but Annie was already out the door and down the hallway. she took a shower and put on a blue pants with matching blue sweater, grabbed her purse and apparted to the café._

_she walked in and immediatly spotted george at a table near the back. _

_"hey"_

_"hey"_

_she sat down and both were silent for a few minutes just looking at each other not knowing what to say until hermione decided to speak._

_"um...so how did the meeting yesterday go"_

_" its was ok but i'd rather talk about something else"_

_"ok,like what"  
_

_"Mi i've been going over this over and over in my headd trying to find the right words to say..."_

_"ok"_

_" I uh..didn't wan't to leave without telling you how i feel , I'm in love with you hermione Granger and i have been since before i met you as lainee"_

_hermione didn't know what to say . had george really say that he loved her was this real or was she dreaming . it couldn't be real could it._

_george sat there waiting for her to say something anything but she just sat there starring at him and he couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad so he assumed it meant she didn't feel the same way he did ._

_" it's ok if you don't feel the same way i understand ..."_

_" no i..."_

_" well i guess i better get going , i'll owl you when i can"_

_he said getting up to leave. she couldn't believe it what had just happened did she lose her chance to show him how she felt._

_" oh my gosh he left, he really left, he's gone"_

_she sat there for a few minutes alone gazing at the spot where george had sat . why hadn't she said anything ,done anything he said he loved her and she had sat there . when a waitress asked if she was going to order anything. she shook her head and left the café._

_she walked around going nowhere just walking until she stopped and looked at her watch . she'd been walking around for four hours , Annie was probably worried about her . she found a hidden spot and apparated back to her dorm room._

_" Lainee there you are , where have you been, are you ok"_

_Annie said when hermione apparated in fornt of her and she noticed the look on her face._

_hermione explained to her all that happened with george from what happened at the club to there meeting at the café that day._

_" so you didn't say anything"_

_" nothing i don't know what happened it was like i froze"_

_" and he just walked out ..."_

_" yeah i tried to say something but it was to late he was gone"_

_"i'm sorry lainee"_

_" i wish i could go back and tell him how i really felt"  
_

_hermione said sighing_

_"maby you still can "_

_" what do you mean he's gone"_

_" not quite"_

_george walked into the run just as Annie spoke_

_"george? but i thought you left "_

_" i wanted to leave a note for Gin before i left and she convinced me to wait till you got back and that maby i should have waited longer for your response"_

_he said walking over to her._

_" i uh told jeremy i'd meet him in the library, so i'll see you two later"_

_Annie said leaving the room_

_" george i'm sorry i didn't say anything and i don't know if this is too late but i feel the same way "_

_" it's not too late"  
_

_he said kissing her ._

_&&& end flash back&&&_

after hermione left the kitchen she found harry and started talking to him he introduced her to his girlfriend Susie who is also in auror training. then hermione noticed that george wasn't in the room so she went to find him.

" hellooo, george is anybody in there"

"Mi?"

"yeah , you ok ,what are you thinking about "

" you "

"what about me "

" how gorgeously beautiful you are and how lucky i am to have you"

"really , i was thinking the same thing and you know what else i was thinking "

" what "

george said

" i was thinking we should let everyone know about us ..."

" really when"

hermione smiled

" today after the birthday toast"

hermione said referring to the birthday tradition at the burrow where the guesrt of honor or in this case guest of honors would each make a toast . he smiled back at her and kissed her . after they kissed they walked out of the kitchen and into the party.

" where have you two been , its time to blow out the candles"

Annie said walking over to them . she pulled george over to the cake where fred was already standing and everyone began to sing .

" blow out the candles and make a wish"

Molly weasley said . the three waited a few seconds then blew out the candles. they cut the cake and passed it out to the guest.

" time for the toast "

" i'll go first"

george said smiling at hermione

" here's to another birthday ,family friends and new possiblities"

he said winking at hermione. she winked back at him flashing her famous smile.one by one guest started to leave and only Annie ,Hermione, Harry ,his girlfriendand the weasley clan including Bill,Charlie, and percy remained. Ginny was there but had to return to hogwarts as well as Annie's siblings.

" lets tell them now"

George said when he and Hermione were alone in the kitchen again . she had volunteered to set the spell to wash the dishes from the many guest to give Molly a break since she had been cooking all day .

" ok, but first i have something for you"

she said pulling out a wrapped box.

" but i thought that kiss was my present "

he said taking the box from her . he kisseing her on the cheek.

" open it"

He tore off the wrapping paper. under it was a box of course he opened the box and inside was a picture frame with a magical picture of him and hermione at a park where they had their one month anniversary.

" that way you'll have a picture of us together at one of the best times wwe spent together"

" i love it Mi , i'm gonna put it on my new desk"

"new desk?"

" i wanted to tell you later when we were completely alone but i'll tell you now"

" the new chains of joke stores in spain are built and they need someone to manage things since sergei is leaving cause his wife is pregnant "

" does that mean..."

" yep i talked to Fred and he says its cool and that he can handle things here so i'm moving to spain"

" i can't believe it thats great,when are you moving"

" in three weeks "

hermione squealed and hugged him .

" i'm guessing you told her about spain"

fred said walking in.

" yep"

" have you told mum yet"

" well i'm gonna tell her when we tell everyone about my relationship with Mi"

" well you better tell them now it's getting pretty late"

fred said before walking out .

" he's right come on"

he said grabbing her hand

" mum ,dad everyone there's something i gotta tell you ...well two things"

" what is it George your not dying are you"

" no mum its nothing bad infact its good news "

" well i'm going to move to spain so I can manage over the new branch of the WWW stores and with me working and living in spain i can spend more time with my girlfriend Lainee you know her as Hermione granger"

no one said anything for a few minutes . Molly spoke first.

" how long have you been together "

" for about a month and a half"

Hemione answered taking his hand . everyone started asking questions about how they got together except Annie and Fredsince they already knew everything and Ron who stood silent in the corner.

" I can't believe you!"

everyone turned away from Hermione and George and looked at ron.

" you told your news before I could tell mine, what ...stop looking at me like that ...what you all thought their relationship would bother me"

" yes "

everyone said, including hermione.

" hey i'm not that predictable"

" so whats your news "

hermione asked

"well Lav and I are getting married "

" congradulations ron"

hermione said which led to everyone else congradualting the two . everyone started talking about the engagement and the wedding , except hermione and george who snuck out to the backyard. he held her in his arms while they gaxed up at the sky.

' what was i thinking before i shouldn't doubt at all that she dosnt love me if she didn't she wouldn't be here with me now'

he felt her shiver and he held her tighter to him and they stood there loooking at the beautiful sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**a/n:** _i don't know what happened i could not stop writing so many ideas hit then i didn't know how to end it i hope it didn't drag on too long please review let me know what you think this isn't one of my better chapters and i think i might redo it later on when i have more free time to write oh and the song featured in the flash back was love at first sight by kylie minogue_

_P.Rom_


	7. Never Felt This Way

_**A/n: **I've been going through and reading my old stories and my goal is to try to finish those I've left unfinished including this one, I'm in my junior year at university , so my updates wont be too frequent, I found I had started working on this chapter but, for some reason never finished it,I'll probably end this story at 10-15 , so about three to nine more chapters. if I get inspired , I may also write a sequel, enjoy_

_**-Pessi.Rom**_

_**Thanks to: **mm4ever2gether and me for reviewing chapter six your reviews are appreciated_

**quick note : **this chapter is set two months after the party George has made the move to Spain and Hermione and Annie first semester is over and they are on winter break as well as helping with the planning of Ron's new years wedding to Lavender.

Chapter 7 : Never Felt This Way

Sunlight streamed through the window falling on two sleeping forms cuddled together. As the light spread through out the room one of the figures stirred and turned towards the other.

He watched her sleep. Her brown curls hanging over her face. he gently moved a curl that was hanging over her eye and gazed at his girlfriends beautiful face .

"Morning." She said opening her eyes starring back at him , stretching then letting out a yawn.

" Morning." He said back giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

" What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes and looking around the room.

"It's eight, you can go to back to sleep." George said looking at the clock.

" Aren't we supposed to have brunch with Harry ,Susie ,Ron and Lavender today?"

Hermione said sitting up and stretching out her arms

"Yeah ,but ,we could always skip it,stay in and have breakfast in bed "George said smirking at her

" As great as that sounds we can't , I promised Lav I'd help her with a few things for the wedding,then I have to pick up my shoes "

Hermione said climbing out of the bed. George however looked at her mischievously then grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the bed in one swoop, placing her under him.

"George..." She said faking annoyance.

" Couldn't Ginny help her, she's a bridesmaid too. " George said then proceeded to kiss her..

"No ,shes still at Hogwarts ,she doesn't leave till Saturday,plus I'm the maid of honor." Hermione said relunctantly breaking the kiss.

" All right ,you can go I'll stay here and sleep some more." George said rolling over and snuggling under the covers.

"Oh no you don't , your supposed to help Ron pick a suit, so get up." She said sternly.

" Yes sir!" George said playfully saluting her .

She responded by gently slapping his hand and walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Mi, don't leave me ,I'll be good I promise" George said being silly.

Hermione came back into the room and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend . She walked over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips .

" I'm going home I'll meet you at the restaurant later " She said and with a pop she was gone .

He headed back to his bed and slept for ten more minutes before getting up and showering, before heading to meet Ron at the tuxedo shop.

* * *

Hermione apparated to her dorm to find her roommate awake ,which was unusual since Annie was a late sleeper. She was magically packing clothes into two suitcases.

" Your packing already I thought you weren't leaving for the burrow until Thursday?"

Hermione said walking over to her roommate.

Everyone would be staying at the magically enhanced burrow for Christmas and also for the new years wedding ,but she thought her roommate wasn't leaving for a few days.

" I am, but, I wanted to visit my mom in the states, she can't make it to the wedding so I wanted to spend some time with her since I won't be home for Christmas " she explained to Hermione as she walked into the bathroom to retrieve some toiletries .

"So what did you and Alex do last night?" Annie asked from the bathroom.

" We went to club Llanos." Hermione said.

"Really,I've been meaning to check it out with Jeremy .' Annie said walking back into the room.

" They have really good music. "Hermione said going to her closet and grabbing a towel.

" I'm gonna shower than I've gotta meet Lav at the bridal shop then later the gang for brunch ,so I'll see you next week, say hi to your mum for me"

"Okay , I will, see ya!" Annie said.

Hermione closed the bathroom door while Annie put one last article of clothing into her suitcase before apparating to the airport where she would fly to sunny California.

Hermione apparated in an alley behind Nora's lunch and brunch diner. She walked inside the restaurant and looked around till she found the table where Harry,Susie,Ron ,Lav and George were sitting. She waved and walked over sitting down next to George.

"Hey guys ,what did I miss?" She said as soon as she sat down.

" We were just talking about the reception, Lav and I can't decide between one or two appetizers I said I didn't mind but ,lavender does, what do you think would be better ?"

Ron explained and asked .

"Well uh , I guess it would depend on how many people are coming and how big the main course is" Hermione said thinking about it.

"Right, I'll go over the guest list then talk to Mrs.Weasley" Lavender said.

They continued talking about the wedding while they ordered their food to then,Susie, Lavender and Hermione excused themselves to go "powder their noses "which allowed the girls to be able to chat about the boys, and the boys to catch up on each other's relationships as well.

* * *

_**Ladies Room**_

"Thanks again , for helping me out with the dresses earlier Hermione" Lavender said.

"No, problem, so hows everything else going?" Hermione asked washing her hands.

"Good,I'm glad Mrs. Weasley's helping , otherwise I wouldn't know what I was doing" Lavender said fixing her hair.

"I'm guessing Ron's not that big of a help" Susie said smiling.

"Nope, he tries to help,but I can tell hes bored with all the little details"Lavender said.

"My brother was the same way when he got married, it's a guy thing, has he said he'd rather marry you now without all the planning, yet" Susie asked.

"He did actually , the other day when we were picking colors for the decorations" Lavender said laughing.

"Boys." They all said at the same time laughing.

"So how are things with your guys?"Lavender asked.

"Things with Harry are great , I guess you could say we're still in the honeymoon stage." Susie said.

"Enjoy that while it last, before you know it , the little things he does will start to bother you, at first anyways, then you'll learn to love him more despite of those little things" Lavender said smiling dreamingly as she thought about her fiancée.

"What about you , how are things with George?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"Great , I guess you could say we're in the honeymoon stage too,when you first meet him, he just seems like a jokester, but when I met him as Alex I saw a side of George that I'd never noticed before, hes not just funny, hes sweet charming and smart too, I've never felt this way about anyone" Hermione said having the same dreamy look Lavender had , had when she'd talked about Ron.

"Sound like things are getting pretty serious " Lavender said.

"I guess you could say that " Hermione said smiling.

* * *

_**Meanwhile Back at the table**_

"So, little bro , ready to tie the knot?" George asked grinning at his younger brother.

"As ready as I can be , the wedding is, in two weeks." Ron said.

"And your not nervous or panicky yet?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Nope, why would I be , I love Lav and I'm ready to marry her. " Ron said.

"So you don't have even a little bit of cold feet?" George asked playing devils advocate.

N-no..so how are things with Susie , Harry?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Great , we've got a lot in common, she's really fun and sweet" Harry said.

"Thats good, and you George, how are things with Mi?" Ron asked .

" I was wondering when you'd ask about me and her. " George said smiling.

They hadn't had much time to talk after the joint birthday party , where George had announced that him and Hermione had been dating and were a couple.

He figured as Hermione's two best friends, and ex-boyfriend in Harry's case, that they'd probably want to have a big brother type talk with him about their 'sister', Hermione.

"Well..." Ron said happy to turn the tables on his older brother.

"Things are great , she's really amazing, brilliant dancer, sweet, funny" George said.

"Dancing, funny?" Harry and Ron both said looking at each other shocked.

"Yeah, you and Hermione never went dancing when you were together?" George asked.

" No, I didn't really dance..I didn't think she did either" Harry said a hint of jealousy, unnoticed by George and Ron, in his voice.

"I'm glad things are going good with you two,I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, right Harry?" Ron.

"Yeah, I've never seen her smile so much" Harry said trying to hide his jealousy.

" Well, I plan to make her smile for a long time" George said.

"Maybe you and her will be next to get married" Ron said raising an eyebrow at George.

Before George could respond to that ,the girls reappeared as well as their food.

They ate their food and causally talked about the upcoming holiday and wedding, no one noticing the strange, quiet ,glum mood Harry had slipped into.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Hermione and George lay cuddled on his bed watching the DVD of Spiderman Three,she had gotten George into Muggle movies, and the marvel superhero ones were his favorite.

George took his eyes off the screen and stared at the beautiful women in his arms, which got him thinking back to earlier that morning waking up with her in his arms, which caused him to suddenly speak.

"Move in with me!" George suddenly said.

"What, did you say?" Hermione said pausing the movie and turning to face George.

"I've loved waking up with you every morning this week , and I don't want that to end when you go back to school, so I'm asking you to move in with me. " George said, then waited for her answer.

She seemed to think for a moment , then she spoke one word.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Really?" George said surprised at her quick answer.

"Yeah, I love waking up with you too." Hermione said caressing his face with her hand.

"You do?" George said moving his face closer to hers.

"Yeah I do." Hermione said closing the gap between him and her by kissing his lips.

* * *

_**A/n:** thats it for now, the next chapter will be Christmas and the New Years wedding,I'll try to update again when I can , no promises right now of when that will be , I do use the alert system so if you have an account on and wanna know when I update you can add this story or me to an alert. Thanks for reading, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated , please no flames they hurt more than help a writer._

_**-Pessi.Rom**_


End file.
